


Ангел Смерти

by CTEPX



Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [14]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action, Dark Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s), Space Opera, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTEPX/pseuds/CTEPX
Summary: Аннотация: В детстве Энджел Грим любила слушать сказки об ангелах на небесах, которые защищают людей от страшных чудовищ и побеждают ложных богов. Она всегда мечтала увидеть воплощённые мифы и, может быть, даже стать их частью.
Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549822
Kudos: 1





	Ангел Смерти

Краткий пересказ событий предыдущих рассказов  
Тридцать шестое тысячелетие. В одной из бесчисленных звёздных систем Сегментум Обскурус разгорается гражданская война. Брат идёт на брата. Капитул космического десанта Бледные Крестоносцы распадается на мельчайшие осколки. Выживших, под предводительством молодого сержанта Флориана Дескина, преследуют как еретиков.  
Инквизитор Бертран Капэти объявляет капитул отлучённым от света Императора, но оставляет верных Крестоносцев в живых. Он желает использовать их в собственных целях.  
По приказу инквизитора космические десантники высаживаются на планете Либер-I, где пропал дознаватель Капэти. Крестоносцы встречаются в бою с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа. Победить удаётся только тогда, когда Флориан выпускает на волю одержимого демоном из личной свиты Капэти. Демонхост, по прозвищу Шакал, изгоняет Хранителя Секретов. Перед тем как исчезнуть, он обещает поквитаться и с Капэти.  
Крестоносцы не нашли дознавателя, но инквизитор не разочарован. В награду космические десантники получают отмеченный демонами мир и возможность начать всё сначала.  
Вскоре перед Флорианом, которого избрали магистром новообразованного капитула, встаёт важная задача. Бледные Крестоносцы отправляются в джунгли Либера-I, чтобы отыскать рекрутов среди диких племён. Противником Бледных Крестоносцев становится некий Дух, а, может быть, и сама планета, назвавшаяся Ицамной. После болезненной проверки Ицамна отпускает космических десантников с миром. Бледные Крестоносцы начинают набирать кандидатов из местных жителей и узнавать новые подробности из истории планеты.  
Спустя два года Крестоносцы получают весточку от Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор присылает на Ицамну военных советников из Караула Смерти, а также техножрецов с органами и геносеменем неизвестного происхождения.  
Командир Истребительной команды, капеллан-дознаватель Йеремия, рассказывает Флориану интересную весть. Шакал добрался до Капэти, но не смог убить своего старого тюремщика.  
Начинаются первые операции по преобразованию варваров дикого мира в Ангелов Смерти. Капитул переименовывают. Бледные Крестоносцы уходят в небытие, и появляются Возрождённые Из Пепла.  
Геносемя изменяет неофитов, и некоторые переживают это изменение не так, как на то рассчитывали магосы. Некоторые юноши сходят с ума, становятся опасными для себя и окружающих. Флориан тяжёло переживает смерти мальчиков, но ему приходится смириться, ведь Империум построен на крови мучеников.  
Когда капитул стал расти за счёт юношей диких племён появилась проблема с их экипировкой. Флориан Дескин решает разобраться с бедой при помощи тайных схронов Храмовой Горы. Возрождённые Из Пепла возвращаются на родину Бледных Крестоносцев и ищут на руинах крепости всё, что только может пригодится. Но не они одни приходят в Новый Салим. На планету высаживаются войска вольного торговца Хью Сола. Охотники за сокровищами сталкиваются, и Возрождённые Из Пепла проливают первую кровь. Их трофеем становится корабль космического пирата. Кроме того, с Храмовой Горы увозят принадлежности для ремонта силовых доспехов и таинственную книгу магистра Бледных Крестоносцев, Жака Молье, которая как-то связана с его предсмертным проклятьем.  
Через год Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в крупной войне. Ветераны сражений с космическими пиратами летят на планету Кимора-III. Орки напали на имперский мир и воинам-освободителям понадобилось подкрепление. Ангелы Смерти уничтожают космический скиталец чужаков и высаживаются на планету. Флориан Дескин вместе с командирами Астра Милитарум составляют план генерального сражения, но несмотря на усилия, орки побеждают. Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла погибает в бою.  
Однако эти события – всего лишь видение Флориана Дескина. Он увидел будущее и тут же решил исправить ошибки.  
Победа тяжело даётся имперским силам, но дело сделано. Можно отправляться на следующую войну.  
После блистательной победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор расследует сотрудничество властей планеты Цереб-IV c друкари. Агенты Бертрана проваливают задание. Правительство во главе с губернатором покидает Цереб на крейсере чужаков. Но пришельцам жизненно необходимо сеять ужас. Они уничтожают корабли, крепости и причалы на орбите планеты. Друкари не отступают даже при встрече с Ангелами Смерти.  
Абордаж и космический бой заканчиваются печально для Возрождённых, и магистру не остаётся ничего другого, как обратиться к проклятой книге Жака Молье. Флориан попадает в рабство демона магического фолианта. Магистр путешествует сквозь время и пространство и, в конце концов, освобождается. Флориан возвращается туда, откуда начал и приносит победу капитулу.  
Чтобы восстановить силы Возрождённые Из Пепла направляются обратно на Ицамну. Там они видят, что неизвестная боевая баржа атакует флот капитула и крепость-монастырь. Бертран Капэти освобождает Флориана Дескина из заключения и велит разобраться с бедой.   
Возрождённые Из Пепла десантируются на поле боя и сходятся с смертельной битве с бандой еретиков "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна".   
Берсерки превосходят верных Императору космических десантников числом и оснащением, но на помощь Возрождённым приходит сама планета. Ицамна присылает под стены Торна легион древовидных созданий. Общими усилиями предатели повержены, но победа окончательно истощает силы Возрождённых Из Пепла. Многие боевые братья и смертные слуги капитула мертвы, остальные искалечены. "Величие Терры" серьёзно повреждён, а команда вырезана. Гибели не избежали даже некоторые члены Караула Смерти.  
Помощь приходит, откуда её никто не ждал. Отколовшийся столетия назад Крестовый Поход Бледных Крестоносцев возвращается в Сегментум Обскурус, чтобы отыскать капитул-основатель.  
Расследование приводит Крестоносцев на Ицамну. Там, узнав правду, космические десантники капитула-побратима решают оказать помощь обескровленным Возрождённым.  
Когда-то давно жители планеты Ицамна повстречали Ангелов Смерти не как освободителей, а как страшное напоминание о безжалостной погибели, напавшей на предков. Их сыновья стали не героями, отправленными на святую войну, а кровавой данью жестоким Богам.  
Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла не мог оставить подобный порядок как есть. Он отправляет в джунгли миссионеров, но даже помощь аборигенам не искореняет дикие предрассудки.  
Только посольству из выживших молодых воинов капитула удаётся убедить народ Ицамны в добрых намерениях Ангелов Смерти.  
В то же время одно небольшое племя не явилось на встречу с богами. Руководитель миссионеров, Сэмюэль Хоук, собирает поисковый отряд, чтобы узнать, почему так произошло. На месте оказывается, что избежавший смерти на борту "Величия Терры" берсерк, по прозвищу Чёрная Борода, последовательно уничтожил множество туземцев. После столкновения с космическим десантником выживает лишь бывший вольный торговец, а ныне простой охотник, Акмир Элниш.  
Вместе с Сердцем Льва он одерживает победу над еретиком.  
В награду за уничтожения опасного убийцы Сердце Льва получает топор Флориана Дескина, а Акмир Элниш – право стать флотским офицером Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
Спустя десятилетие Возрождённые летят на Багник-II, родину Флориана Дескина. Там Бертран Капэти преследует неистребимый культ Колокола, но вместо разветвлённой секты находит пробуждающегося Великого Нечистого. Демоны и ожившие мертвецы разоряют столицу планеты.   
Своевременное вмешательство космических десантников и сил Астра Милитарум мешает культу распространиться по всему имперскому миру. Однако для победы в битве магистру Возрождённых Их Пепла приходится прибегнуть к кровавому обряду.  
Флориан Дескин спасает от смерти дознавателя Морриган Д'Туиред, сдерживает чумную свору и ждёт подкреплений.  
Чумные легионы наносят ответный удар. Они отравляют предприятия по производству продуктов питания. Люди гибнут от отравления и оживают в качестве слуг Великого Нечистого. Наступает ночь оживших мертвецов. Количество принесённых в жертву демону измеряется десятками тысяч, и колдовские оковы рассыпаются прахом. Багник вновь приходит в настоящий мир, чтобы распространять заразу и порождать на свет мириады чудовищ.  
Союз космического десанта, ополчения, Астра Милитарум и явившихся на клич Флориана Серых Рыцарей не может справится с мощью нечестивой твари. Лишь в последний миг перед триумфом Хаоса просыпаются дремавшие силы Копья Медлителя, реликвии подаренной Дескину Крестоносцами. Флориан задерживает Багника, а командир союзного ордена, Эллисон Грус, завершает обряд изгнания, начатый Серыми Рыцарями.  
Поиски "Кольца Дорна", артефакта Максима Фабба, знаменитого легионера Имперских Кулаков времён Ереси Гора, приводит капитул в мир под названием Кладовая. На поверхности планеты бушует война между Астра Милитарум и стальными легионами Железных Воинов. Заручившись поддержкой в лице Джорджа Паттона, бывшего генерала второй кадианской бронетанковой дивизии, и Вольного Клинка Уилла Брауберга, Возрождённые Из Пепла сокрушают врагов и находят артефакт.   
После этой скоротечной войны, капитул заключает договор о военном сотрудничестве с Домом Сепил, куда космические десантники возвращают останки погибшего рыцаря.  
Владельцем "Кольца Дорна"становится предводитель Крестоносцев, капеллан-секутор Эллисон Грус.  
Следующее приключение Возрождённых Из Пепла начинается с зова о помощи. Адептус Механикус мира-кузни Гот просят капитул отыскать пропавшее в Звёздах Упырей судно.  
Космические десантники находят его в звёздной системе W-678. Они высаживаются в добывающем мире и противостоят ордам чужаков и океану психической мощи. Оказалось, что W-678-2 - разумная планета, как Ицамна. Возрождённые Из Пепла отступают перед неодолимым могуществом, и только самоотверженность ударной группы под предводительством Сердца Льва спасает положение.  
Флориан Дескин проводит нечестивый обряд и укрывает своего воспитанника от влияния безумного разума, чтобы тот нанёс последний удар.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла заключают выгодное соглашение с техножрецами, а Сердце Льва преисполняется гордостью за победу, которую, как он считает, принадлежит ему одному.

История капитула  
561.М36  
Начало пути  
Воины капитула [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] высаживаются на планете Либер-I, субсектор Данте, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники сражаются с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа и побеждают их.

562.М36  
Первые шаги  
Ангелы Смерти начинают набирать кандидатов на вступление в капитул из диких племён планеты Либер-I.

564.М36  
Смена имён  
Капитул [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] перестаёт существовать. Планета Либер-I меняет имя и становится Ицамной. Её оберегают космические десантники капитула Возрождённых Из Пепла.

570.М36  
Разведка боем  
Столкновение Возрождённых Из Пепла с пиратами на планете Новый Салим, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники разоряют ещё несколько баз и ремонтных верфей корсаров по всему Сегментум Обскурус.

571.М36  
Безупречные действия  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отправляются на планету Кимора-III, субсектор Гугопейр, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Ангелы Смерти разрушают космический скиталец орков. Вместе с кадийскими, иридийскими частями Астра Милитарум и силами планетарной обороны Астартес прекращают нашествие орков на имперский мир.  
После победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции инквизитора Ордо Еретикус Бертрана Капэти на планете Цереб-IV, субсектор Балдин, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Несмотря на значительные потери, космические десантники задерживают губернатора-предателя и побеждают кабал Сладкого Ножа.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла на борту линкора "Величие Терры" возвращаются на родину. Там они встречаются в смертельной схватке с бандой еретиков-предателей, известных под именем "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна". Падшие Ангелы Смерти побеждены, но крепость-монастырь капитула разорена, а самих Возрождённых осталось не больше, чем было на момент основания.

572.М36  
Неожиданная помощь  
На Ицамну прибывает посольство верного Императору ордена Крестоносцев. Ими руководит капеллан-секутор Эллисон Грус.   
Космические десантники вели расследование, чтобы найти капитул-основатель [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110]. После того, как Крестоносцы получают ответы на вопросы, Эллисон Грус связывается со своим командованием. Магистр капитула, Маргат де Крак, повелевает оказать поддержку Возрождённым до тех пор, пока они не восстановят силы.

573.М36  
Новые крылья.  
Вольный торговец и пират Акмир Элниш становится капитаном корабля "Межзвёздный Скиталец". Крейсер класса "Амбиция", выкрашенный в серый и оранжевый цвета, пополняет поредевший флот Возрождённых Из Пепла.

582.М36  
Пир во время чумы.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла преследуют культ Колокола на планете Багник-II, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Операция по зачистке перерастает во всеохватную войну, которая оканчивается титаническим противостоянием с Великим Нечистым по имени Багник. В ходе последней битвы столичный улей стёрт с лица земли, но чудовище повержено и заточено в незримой тюрьме.  
Губернатор спасённого мира, Жак Ламьер, переименовывает планету и проводит ряд значительных реформ с целью возродить довоенное величие Темницы Багника. Ко всему прочему, теперь планета – вассал Возрождённых Из Пепла, и капитул набирает на ней добровольцев.

583.М36  
Плут и торговка.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла направляются в путешествие, чтобы отыскать драгоценную реликвию - "Кольцо Дорна". Путь приводит их на планету под названием Кладовая. Оказывается, что археологическое открытие собираются совершить не только Возрождённые, но и войска Кузнеца Варпа Гоибния. С помощью старых и новых союзников из числа Астра Милитарум и Квестор Империалис Возрождённым Из Пепла удаётся сокрушить еретиков и завладеть артефактом.

Поиски и приобретения.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отправляются в зловещие Звёзды Упырей, чтобы отыскать потерянный исследовательский корабль Адептус Механикус мира-кузни Гот. Поиски приводят космических десантников в недавно открытую звёздную систему W-678. Возрождённые Из Пепла приземляются на руинах шахтёрского поселения механикумов и пытаются отбиться от чужаков. Космические десантники терпят поражение, но воины, отбившиеся от отступающих частей, вырывают победу для капитула. Возрождённые Из Пепла заключают выгодное соглашение с техножрецами мира-кузни Гот.

Действующие лица  
Возрождённые Из Пепла  
Флориан Дескин - магистр, Войско Дня, покровитель Темницы Багника,  
Сердце Льва - защитник капитула, Войско Дня,  
Дэй Ноф - провидец почётной стражи, Войско Дня,  
Сангвиний Брук - провидец почётной стражи, Войско Дня,  
Болотная Жаба - реклюзиарх, Войско Дня,  
Ленивый Кот - магистр госпитальеров, Войско Дня,  
Кевин Браун - глава Военной Кузницы, Войско Дня,  
Ян Макбрайд - адмирал, капитан эскадренного миноносца "Старый Сокол",  
Птичьи Кости - маршал девятой роты, Войско Неба,  
Даниэл Перес - маршал десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
Ричард Джордж Кеннеди - Прокажённый Король, почтенный дредноут,  
Акмир Элниш - капитан крейсера “Межзвёздный Скиталец”,  
Лина Кансе - старший канонир "Старого Сокола".

Крестоносцы  
Маргат де Крак - второй магистр,  
Сиуф ди Раймонд - примас-капеллан,  
Эллисон Грус - капеллан-посланник, секутор, по совместительству командир почётной стражи Возрождённых Из Пепла,  
Тристан Мальдонадо - брат-сержант, по совместительству маршал пятой роты Возрождённых Из Пепла, Войско Ночи,  
Бальтазар Хаак - неофит, по совместительству боевой брат почётной стражи Возрождённых Из Пепла.

Ангелы Смерти  
Стронций – боевой брат капитула "Медные Когти",  
Бруннульф – боевой брат капитула "Космические Волки".

Инквизиция  
Бертран Капэти - инквизитор, Ордо Еретикус,  
Морриган Д'Туиред - дознаватель Бертрана Капэти, Ордо Еретикус,  
Константинос Ципрас - гроссмейстер Серых Рыцарей, Ордо Маллеус.

Адептус Механикус  
Дамиана Рунг - генетор, мир-кузня Мойра,  
3Оман - магос-ремесленник, мир-кузня Гот.

Астра Милитарум  
Сергей Манитов - генерал десантно-штурмовой дивизии "Силенциарские Змеи",   
Елена Крюгер - комиссар-майор десантно-штурмовой дивизии "Силенциарские Змеи",  
Джордж Паттон - сержант 2-ой кадианской бронетанковой дивизии.

Свободный флот  
Жак Ламьер - губернатор планеты Багник-II.

Забытые и непознаваемые  
Ицамна - планета, приютившая Возрождённых Из Пепла.

Потерянные и проклятые  
Шакал - демонхост,  
Бафомет - высший демон,  
Тьма - демонетта, смотрительница исследовательского журнала Жака Молье.

Ангел Смерти

1  
Семья Грим – пример для подражания.  
Дональд Грим, глава семьи, вырвался из трясины бедности во время пограничных войн между родным Куэсом и Тумобрией, а также обороны побережья от морских разбойников. Дональд – солдат, который стал десятником, а потом сотником. Друзья и товарищи, с которыми он начинал служить, давно сгинули в бездонной пучине войны, а Грим оставался неуязвимым долгие годы. Если бы он участвовал в гонке за звание высшего офицера королевства, то был бы фаворитом. Однако удача всегда когда-нибудь заканчивается.  
Дональд, прозванный Мрачным Жнецом, первым забирается на крепостную стену, ловит нацеленное в грудь копьё, дергает на себя. Защитник падает на парапет, и Грим сбрасывает его вниз.   
– За Куэс и монарха! – Дональд бросается прямо в гущу сражения. Он пару минут бьётся в одиночку и слабеет от многочисленных ран. Самое страшное – увечье левой кисти, на которой остался только большой палец. От смерти спасает Александр, зелёный новичок, которого Дональд загонял в лагере до кровавых мозолей, и, как оказалось, не зря. Молодой воин тараном сносит окруживших Грима солдат и яростно размахивает мечом. Несколько мгновений, и на крепостной стене уже десяток бойцов Куэса, потом два, всё больше и больше. Дональд проваливается в забытье, к ужасу Александра, который хлопочет над ранами, несмотря на дрожащие от волнения руки.

Дональд Грим – калека, но внутри героя стержень, который не согнуть такой беде. К многочисленным званиям и прозвищам добавляется Железный Перст. После блистательного завершения службы в армии, когда Дональд обратил поражение в победу, он стал главой столичной стражи, держал контрабандистов и мелких жуликов в иглошарных рукавицах. Торговцы морщились, когда слышали металлический лязг – это Грим напоминал о себе.  
– Неужели так трудно прочитать объявление у врат? – Дональд никогда не отсиживался в сторожевых башнях, даже важные решения принимал среди народа, который защищал. – Кузнечные изделия не облагаются пошлиной, но оружие, произведённое вне государственных предприятий – совсем другой разговор.   
– Развели грамоту, – сплёвывает в сторону угрюмый старик. Только глубокие овраги морщин на лбу и густые седые брови выдавали возраст кузнеца. На здоровье он точно не жаловался и нависал даже над высоким Гримом. – Как честным людям заработать? Одни подковы делать?  
– Отец, – Дональд смотрит в глаза кузнецу, тот взгляд не отводит. – Ты уже не маленький. Перед тем, как куда-то ехать, нужно сперва узнать, ждут ли тебя там.  
Молчаливое состязание продолжается целую минуту, и Грим решает, что пора положить руку на эфес, но кузнец сдаётся:  
– Роза, разворачивай телегу, попытаем счастья в другом месте.  
Дональд смотрит на возничего. Сперва Грим даже не понимает, что вожжи держит молодая девушка, которая закуталась в плащ. Однако после приказа она сбрасывает капюшон и кричит на истощённого тяжёлой работой хорунта. Многоногая ящерица как будто ждала подобной команды и сразу приготовилась отправиться домой. Дональд встречается взглядом с девушкой и утопает в бездонной синеве. Роза воплощает гордость. В ней нет и капли благородной крови, но от вида орлиного носа и осанки у впечатлительных особ дрожали колени.  
– Пошлина... – Грим знал женщин, но никогда не боготворил их. Ровно до этого мига. – Не грабительская... Мы никого не грабим... 

Дональд купил небольшое поместье одного разорившегося аристократа, и они с Розой стали жить вместе. Семья Грим торговала оружием, и всё у них складывалось хорошо, но счастье не вечно.

Повитуха вынесла окровавленный сверток и передала в руку Гриму.  
– Мать её Энджелой назвала.  
Дональд смотрит на шевелящийся комочек и содрогается, когда узнаёт супругу в этом маленьком человеке. Он едва стоит на ногах, голова кружится, будто Грим выпил слишком много яда, который всегда презирал. Дональд целует младенца в окровавленный лоб. Энджел не кричит, а только смотрит несколько испуганно, но с любопытством.  
– Что с Розой?   
– Она... она родила тебе дочь.  
Дональд улавливает тревогу в речи дородной женщины и идёт внутрь дома. С каждым шагом его тело становится каким-то неловким, деревянным. Грим роняет стулья. Падает и бьётся посуда. Он видит застывшую жену, залитую кровью постель и помощниц, которые отводят взгляды. Дональд падает на колени, из последних сил осторожно кладёт Энджел на деревянный пол и начинает рыдать.   
Стержень ломается. У всего есть предел. 

2  
Энджел Грим едва стояла на ногах к концу работы. С самых первых лучей яркого зимнего солнца и до глубокой ночи она занималась приготовлением теста на кухни одного небольшого, но довольного известного кабака Винтесры, столицы королевства Куэс. Хозяин "Сияющих Доспехов" получил большой заказ на производство пирогов, поэтому запер работников, пока они не справятся с делом.  
Он не был плохим человеком, скорее ответственным. Дети кабатчика работали подле Энджел: здоровяк Гидеон рубил мясо, а маленькая Шерил занималась начинкой.  
Как бы то ни было Энджел понравилось трудиться в тот день. Ей доверили необычную муку, при растирании которой меж пальцев, не чувствовались крупинки. Кроме того, она готовила тесто не на воде, а на самом настоящем сливочном масле, да ещё и с добавлением молока. Когда первый каравай покинул печь, в руках у Гидеона блеснул нож.  
Дети вскрыли пирог. Изнутри повалил пар, который показался поварятам настоящим волшебством, таким сладким и зовущим не только из-за дорогих составляющих, но потому, что на самом деле они и были настоящими чародеями. Дети Толстяка Артура относились к Энджел как к равной, и слова не сказали против того, чтобы поделиться. Они не считали первую пробу воровством из кармана заказчиков, ведь их отец всегда говорил, что повар должен знать вкус приготовленной пищи. Выпечка получилась великолепной, кусочки таяли во рту. Дети смотрели друг на друга молча из-за набитых ртов, но глаза, в которых вспыхивали искры торжества, были красноречивее.   
"Дело сделано, друзья. Сделано замечательно!"  
Энджел Грим получила заслуженную плату, отказалась от предложения выспаться на кухне – дома её ждал отец – и положила в корзину кое-какие подарки от хозяина: объедки со столов, которые жалко было выбрасывать. Гулять по ночной Винтесре было безопасно только во времена железной хватки её отца, но сейчас улицы охранял куда более грозный страж – мороз. Энджел закуталась в старый выцветший плащ матери и побежала домой.  
Мощёные дороги покрылись льдом, и девушка старалась двигаться вдоль домов, чтобы опереться о стену в крайнем случае. Грим скользила по столице древнего королевства, которое впало в спячку до весны и не желало обращать внимания на что-либо происходящее вокруг или внутри неё. Энджел едва не поскользнулась, когда перепрыгнула мертвеца, который примёрз к камням. Грим не присматривалась, она видела множество подобных кошмаров и слышала куда большое количество трагических историй, чтобы попытаться что-то сделать. Сейчас её волновало возвращение домой, а не то как погиб незнакомец: был ли он просто пьяным бродягой или столкнулся с грабителями. Энджел надеялась, что отец ещё не пропил остатки мозгов и не ушёл далёко от дома. Ей рассказывали, что когда-то Дональд отличался богатырским здоровьем, но те времена давно прошли, и сейчас отдых на промёрзшей земле точно не закалит бывшего офицера королевской армии, командира стражи и торговца оружием.   
Грим заметила, как вдалеке отворились двери "Жаркого Зова", самого дорогого публичного дома в этой части города. Если факелы, освещающие улицу, все до одного гасли уже к десяти часам вечера, то этот дом разглядел бы, наверное, даже подслеповатый старик. В "Жарком Зове" было светло и горячо всегда. Из пылких объятий дома терпимости вырвался молодой человек. Он упал на колени перед входом и содрогался в приступах рвоты. Энджел перешла на другую сторону улицы, пропустив вперёд четырёхколёсный экипаж, запряжённый тремя парами сильных и ухоженных лошадей, редчайших животных на Бретанцине, содержание которых обходилось не в пример дороже грузовых ящериц. Она присмотрелась к окнам, но не разглядела в них ничего кроме собственно отражения: точёной и высокой девушки в красном капюшоне. Карета остановилась у входа в бордель, но Грим продолжила путешествие, не обращая внимание на того, кто мог себе позволить обладать такими прекрасными зверями.   
Человека внутри кареты не гнал страх перед ночью. Он никогда не голодал, не знал ужаса разваливающейся семьи, горя, когда любимый человек разлагается у тебя на глазах. Незнакомец в серых, отливающих серебром мехах, в жизни своей ни в чём не нуждался и привык слушаться зова желаний.  
Сам себе он казался совершенным хищником. Незнакомец пошёл следом за приглянувшейся девушкой, позабыв о намерении посетить публичный дом. Всё равно там не осталось чего-то, что ещё могло удивить его. Слуга отстал, чтобы дать поручения кучеру, и перестал досаждать незнакомцу навязчивым обществом.  
Энджел Грим не слышала преследователя, но ощущала оковы страха, которые сдавливали грудь, но ещё не охватили ноги.  
Незнакомец следовал тихо, петлял меж домов, чтобы не спугнуть добычу. Хищник ждал, когда отточенные инстинкты подскажут миг нападения.  
Энджел даже вскрикнуть не успела. Незнакомец развернул её, ударил кулаком по носу. Девушка поскользнулась и рухнула в снег. Она сопела и захлебывалась кровью. Хищник довольно прорычал и подтянул к себе жертву. Он ударил Грим ещё раз лицом о стену, оставив кровавый отпечаток, потом бросил Энджел к деревянной бочке и согнул. Незнакомец, выпуская клубы пара, разорвал девушке сначала юбку, потом тёплые колготки. Всхлипы жертвы возбуждали его невероятно. В такие мгновения хищник обычно думал, посмеиваясь, что мог бы даже стальные доспехи пронзить собственным достоинством.   
– Милорд Вулф, минуточку! – прозвучал встревоженный мужской голос.  
В ответ раздались грязные ругательства. Давление вмиг исчезло. Энджел осталась в компании бочки и собственных слёз.  
– Ваш отец дал чёткие поручения.  
– К чёрту отца! Как же он надоел, блять! – бранился хищник.  
Энджел осторожно оторвали от бочки. Девушка увидела крепкого мужчину, полностью седого и с многочисленными рубцами на лице. Он изучал её как затейливое насекомое, холодно и без чувств, до того мига, как стёр шёлковым платком кровь с лица.  
– Роза?! – на лице седого мужчины промелькнул ужас, как будто тот увидел призрака. – Энджел... Трон Святой, Энджел, как же ты выросла!  
– Только не говори, что знаешь её, Александр! Проклятье! – насильником оказался молодой парень с угловатыми острыми чертами и вытянутым подбородком. Он подтянул штаны и пошёл прочь.  
– Энджел, – повторил слуга хищника, – я не смогу тебя сопроводить до дома. Мне нужно присматривать, чтобы этот... – лицо седого мужчины скривилось, – молодой человек не учудил что-нибудь ещё.  
Слуга поправил порванную одежду девушки, снял плотную куртку и накинул на плечи Энджел, а потом сжал в её ладонях небольшой кошель.  
– Чувствую себя отвратительно, Энджел. Мне никогда не принести извинений. Просто постарайся добраться до дома и прикладывай снег к носу почаще, пока кровь идёт.  
Седой слуга ещё раз поглядел на девушку, и поспешил за хозяином. Энджел Грим стояла в переулке почти целый час, пока ошеломлённый рассудок собирал все разбитые стекла произошедших сегодня событий. К утру она всё-таки добралась до дома.

3  
Дональд Грим проглядел, что дочь не вернулась ни поздним вечером, ни глубокой ночью. Неудивительно – он беспробудно спал после того, как напился.  
Утро встретило Дональда тисками, которые медленно сжимали виски, а также ноющим желудком. Внутри последнего, судя по всему, поселился зверь, несъедобный и с дурным нравом. Грим поднялся с кровати, взвыл, когда наступил на острые осколки разбитой бутылки, и спустился на первой этаж домика, который со смерти Розы успел покоситься и потерять весь прежний лоск. Дональд пошатывался и пересчитал, наверное, все углы унылой лачуги. Он стремился к погребу, куда Энджел обычно складывала продукты и выпивку. Грим хотел поскорее заморить даже не червячка, а настоящего змея-искусителя, который свился кольцами внутри желудка. Дональд настолько сосредоточился на мысли о спасении, что даже не поздоровался с дочерью, которая метнулась навстречу с кухни, бросила едва разборчиво "пгивет, пап" и пошла на работу.  
Только после спасительной рюмки дешёвой отравы и черствой горбушки хлеба Грим понял, чем это паршивое утро отличалось от предыдущих. Энджел даже дома ходила в капюшоне, и у неё сильно распух нос. Разбитое лицо дочки молотом ударило по сознанию, и Дональд оцепенел на несколько минут. Он даже испугался, что начался очередной приступ, в котором его больной мозг вновь пожелал смерти носителя, насылая неприятные видения.  
Грим вышел из дома, чтобы взбодриться и попытаться выстроить цепочку событий, которых оказалось слишком много. Он подошёл к корыту, и железными пальцами перчатки разбил ледяную корку на воде. Дональд разбросал крупные замерзшие куски и едва не вскрикнул, когда разглядел в водной глади собственное отражение: спутанную и грязную бороду, какое-то "птичье гнездо" на голове, чёрные провалы на месте глазниц, рот, полный желтоватых зубов. Он стоял на улице ещё некоторое время, надеясь на то, что очутился в дурном сне, но потом начал замерзать и напоследок ещё раз посмотрел в водяное зеркало. Кроме ругательств он так ничего и не смог выдавить из себя.  
"Всё. Надо бросать!" – Грим повертел в руках опасную бритву, но потом спрятал её от греха подальше.  
Он подстригся и подровнял бороду ножницами, решив вернуться к более опасным инструментам после того, как руки перестанут дрожать. Дональд настолько обрадовался значительным переменам в жизни, что даже не заметил, как огненная волна вновь растеклась по рту, обожгла горло и вызвала пожар в желудке. Грим недоумённо посмотрел на руку с рюмкой и бутылку на столе.   
"Чёрт. Ещё одну, последнюю, и всё! По-настоящему всё!"  
Проснулся Дональд уже к тому времени, как тусклое зимнее солнце двигалось к закату, с трудом пробивая низкие свинцовые тучи.  
– А-а-а, прочь! Уйди, тварь! – Грим схватил пустую бутылку, потом отыскал её полную родственницу и выбежал во двор.  
Дональд одну за другой выкинул любимых собеседниц и с наслаждением смотрел, как они разбивались при ударах об окружающие поместье деревья. Он уже давно не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо, даже расслышал стук сердца, которое перекачивало по жилам свободную от дурмана кровь. Так продолжалось ровно полчаса, а потом на Грима накатила тоска, краски вокруг поблекли, захотелось хотя бы на одно мгновение вернуть счастье в жизнь. Дональд мерил шагами дом, срывался на стенах и даже разбил в кровь кулак. В слезах он выбрался за ограждение, упал на колени и принялся собирать осколки бутылок.   
– Дурак, идиот... – Грим изрыгал вереницу брани, любого размера и качества, способную обрадовать всякого армейского сержанта или даже поразить витиеватостью какого-нибудь бродячего монаха, который собирал по сёлам части потерянного старобретанцийского наречия.  
Дональд оделся потеплее, взял невесть откуда взявшиеся дома деньги, и отправился в ближайший трактир. На полпути совесть и чувство собственного достоинства снова взяли верх над зависимостью. Грим постоял на перепутье у косого знака со стрелами "Винтесра", "У весёлого кота" и разбитой в щепки таблички "Гри...", а потом отправился обратно. Дональд даже перешёл на бег, но запыхался уже через пару минут. Он сел у обочины и тихо заскулил, не в силах побороть тягу.   
Вскоре Грим поднялся и вновь зашагал к указателю, а потом и в тёплые недра "У веселого кота". Погибая, воля отправила последнюю команду разуму Дональда: "Ты ничего не выпьешь, если не дойдёшь".   
Грим прокричал боевой клич и начал раз за разом бить голенью о деревянную ограду вдоль дороги.   
– По яйцам ему вдарь! Хлебало развали! Пролей кровь! – с хохотом выкрикнул проезжающий мимо крестьянин на хлипкой повозке.  
Дональд тем временем поскользнулся и упал, чем вызвал ещё больше смеха у извозчика. Грим тоже радовался, он победил, несмотря на чудовищную боль в разбитой ноге. Дональд подполз к торчащей из снега сломанной оглобле, опёрся на палку и похромал домой.  
Уже на подходе к поместью, он заметил следы копыт на свежем снегу. Двери конюшни сегодня распахивали, о чём сообщало ровное белое полукружье рядом с ними.  
Дональд зашёл в дом. Там трудились двое: Энджел и крепкий мужчина, с седыми волосами, собранными в "конский хвост" и несколькими рубцами, которые рассекали серебро щетины. Они накрывали на стол. Судя по запаху, гуляш.  
– Не помню, чтобы я приглашал тебя, Александр, – Дональд поглядел на старого друга.  
Грим отбросил палку и, кряхтя, уселся на стул у входа.  
– Не приглашал, – кивнул Александр, – но нам есть что обсудить. Касается Энджи.  
– Что произошло? – Дональд поглядел на Энджел и убедился, что утром его глаза не соврали.  
Какой-то будущий покойник "разукрасил" лицо его дочери.  
– На меня... – начала было говорить девушка, но голос предательски дрогнул. Она вытерла слёзы рукавом и продолжила, – на меня напали.  
– Что?! Кто этот мерзавец?! – Грим бросился к дочери и обнял её.   
Энджел рыдала, вспоминая события прошлой ночи.  
Александр сидел рядом и терпеливо ждал, чтобы вставить слово и не нарваться на ярость.  
Дональд, его старый командир, являл собой жалкое зрелище, тень от себя былого, но седой мужчина отлично знал, что даже тень Мрачного Жнеца опасна. Александр достал трубку и набил её сухими кореньями.   
Дональд прекратил попытки вызнать у дочки подробности и отвёл Энджел спать. К его возвращению седой мужчина успел хорошо прокурить весь первый этаж. Грим с шумом подвинул стул и уселся вплотную к собеседнику, который бросил невозмутимо:  
– Выглядишь даже хуже куска дерьма.  
– Чувствую себя соответствующе, – зло откликнулся Дональд, – так что не тяни и отвечай, какая гнида посмела дотронуться до Энджел? Может быть, я выгляжу плохо, но рука ещё тяжёлая.  
– Именно поэтому я и приехал, – Александр выпустил облачко тумана. – Это будет твоя последняя и самая глупая затея.  
– Иди сюда! – Дональд схватил сослуживца за грудки так, что дорогой пурпурный дублет жалобно затрещал. – Угрожать мне вздумал?!  
Александр выронил трубку и оттолкнул бывшего командира.  
– Сдурел?! – седой мужчина вовремя наклонился, перчатка с железными пальцами просвистела сверху.  
Александр ответил апперкотом, а потом боковым ударом, который отбросил Дональда. Грим растянулся на полу и не поднимался. Александр чертыхнулся и подошёл, чтобы поднять и привести друга в чувства. Вот только Дональд провёл сослуживца и двинул кулаком сначала в промежность, а потом и по лицу. Александр упал, но потом, лёжа на спине, ударил Грима по челюсти ногой. Армейские друзья оставались в том же положении ещё несколько минут, обкладывая друг друга крепкой бранью и сплёвывая кровь. Потом они молча поднялись и вновь уселись друг напротив друга.  
– Нападавший хотел изнасиловать твою дочь, но я, хвала Императору, помешал, – Александр подобрал и спрятал за пазухой трубку.   
Дональд вскинул вверх ладонь в нетерпении, чтобы его друг продолжил.  
– Его зовут Вулф Грей, ты лучше меня знаешь, что люди с такой фамилией неприкосновенны.  
Кожа на скулах Грима натянулась, рот воинственно приоткрылся, но спустя мгновение боевой оскал пропал. Дональд отвёл взгляд от сослуживца.  
– Скажи, – Грим презрительно скривился, – как служится?  
– Иногда хочется убить своего подопечного.

4  
Новый год – время дарить и получать подарки, ходить и принимать гостей, посещать храмы, чтобы выразить любовь к Императору, и катки, чтобы объясниться друг другу в чувствах. Однако для семьи Грим новый 4501-ый год от Сошествия Ангелов стал началом совершенно иной жизни. Дональд прекратил пить и с подачи старого армейского друга устроился работать стражником. Энджел по вечерам осваивала нелёгкое воинское дело.   
Человек, который напал на девушку, оказался сыном короля. С ним ничего нельзя было сделать, поэтому Александр Тейлор посоветовал Дональду научить дочку защищаться на случай, если подобный кошмар повторится.  
– Вряд ли Вулф станет кому-то рассказывать о том, что ему дала отпор девушка. Друзья засмеют, и по двору разойдутся неприятные слухи.  
– А что если Энджел его убьёт?  
– Дональд, – Тейлор положил руку на плечо друга и посмотрел в глаза, – если потребуется, молотком вбей дочке в голову, чтобы даже не думала о подобном! Старик больше не может иметь детей. Сосунок – единственная его отрада. Если с Вулфом что-то произойдёт – полетят головы. Будет уже не до законов.  
Однако Энджел даже слушать не желала, и подобные разговоры быстро прекратились.  
Каждую ночь Энджел видела один и тот же повторяющийся кошмар.  
Девушка идёт на лыжах через густую чащу. Сияет полная луна, которая укрывает заснеженные сопки и хвойный лес зловещим могильным светом. Девушка не знает, откуда идёт и куда направляется, но стремительно скользит под могучими кронами, которые удерживают неподъёмный белоснежный груз. До поры до времени она не слышит ничего кроме скрипа снега, но потом страшный волчий вой леденит кровь. Энджел летит над замерзшим океаном, который сверкает серебром, но зверь не отстаёт. Крепление на одной ноге не выдерживает, и Грим падает в сугроб. Энджел поднимается и бежит прочь, утопая по колено в белом море. Она оглядывается назад и видит прыжок громадного зверя. Глаза горят яркими углями, бугры мышц переваливаются под чёрной ночью шерсти, луна отражается на вытянутых клыках и...  
В этот миг Энджел всегда просыпалась, иногда в криках, чаще просто в поту. Вулф Грей захватил её сознание, и Грим догадывалась только об одном способе, который навсегда прогонит волка из снов. Для начала нужно было лишь стать равной зверю, самой превратиться в охотника.  
– Послушай, Энджи, – говорил отец. – Дело предстоит нелёгкое, но я разделю тяготы вместе с тобой. Мне тренировки тоже не помешают.  
Энджел гордилась отцом. Девушка видела как постепенно поникают плечи некогда статного человека, тускнеет взор, и Дональд становится заложником какого-то проклятья оборотничества. Теперь перевоплощение происходило в обратную сторону, и отец сбросил уродливую шкуру. Под ней оказался тощий и больной человек, но не потерявший выправку и уверенность во взгляде.  
– И ещё, Энджи. Никогда не сдавайся. Какая бы боль тебя не охватила, всегда помни, что тот седой здоровяк, который имеет обыкновение иногда появляться в нашем доме, некогда был самым дохлым червяком в тренировочном лагере. Нужна только воля, а всё остальное придёт со временем.  
Началась подготовка. Энджел вместе с отцом бегала вокруг поместья. Если в начале Дональд иногда подбадривал дочку ударами палки по спине, то через пару месяцев уже не мог догнать. Тогда отец стал переплетать Энджел цепями, чтобы та бегала с утяжелением. Одновременно с этим начались первые силовые упражнения, и девушка узнала, что такое боль в натруженных мышцах.  
Кошмары перестали беспокоить Энджел. Стоило только подойти к кровати, как девушка тут же проваливалась, чтобы пробудиться для очередного дня, наполненного болью, работой и вечерними тренировками.  
Ближе к лету Дональд принёс домой деревянные мечи и щиты, чтобы преподать дочке основы фехтования, рукопашного и ножевого боя.  
– К сожалению, сражения на двуручных мечах и с парным оружием я тебе, как следует, показать не смогу, сама понимаешь, – Дональд поднял вверх искалеченную левую руку в железной перчатке, – Сплошная условность, пальцы не двигаются сами по себе. Однако щита и меча обычно достаточно, чтобы изрубить пару-тройку поганых уродов и остаться на ногах. Смотри.  
Дональд Грим прикрепил щит к изувеченной конечности и вытянул меч в салюте невидимому врагу. Отец рванулся вперёд, обрушивая град ударов, что рассекающих с помощью клинка, что дробящих крепким щитом.  
– Попробуй повторить, Энджи.  
Девушка представила перед собой ухмылку на лице Грея. Она издала боевой клич и рванулась к цели.  
– Щит выше, – командовал Дональд, наблюдая за неумелыми, но яростными выпадами дочери. – Враг должен видеть только глаза!  
Так проходил вечер за вечером, Дональд терпеливо и основательно подошёл к обучению Энджел и даже находил удовольствие заниматься вместе с дочкой делом, которое не только хорошо знал, но и любил всей душой.  
– ...Колени согни! Недостаточный сгиб – движение неуверенное, скованное. Большой сгиб – потеря в скорости… Ведущая нога со стороны щита… Средняя стойка хороша, если ты уже сблизилась с врагом или не можешь оторваться. Коли его под щит, в лицо, действуй молниеносно, и тогда победа у тебя в кармане...  
Если в начале лета руки и ноги Энджел покрывали синяки от отцовских ударов, то ближе к осени девушка уже уверенно билась против Дональда, а однажды даже выбила клинок из его рук. Правда, тут же рухнула сражённая могучим взмахом щита – сказывалась значительная разница в весе.  
С каждым днём Энджел фехтовала всё лучше, и Грим с удовлетворением отметил, что для пятнадцатилетней девушки она сражается впечатляюще.   
"Женщины – редкость для армии, но с подобными навыками Энджел вполне способна пробиться в младшие офицеры".  
Дональд даже задумался над тем, чтобы на самом деле попросить Александра подсобить и устроить дочку в какой-нибудь пехотный полк. Королевство ни с кем не воевало уже почти десять лет, и у Энджел было время, чтобы освоиться в рядах защитников государства.  
Этим планам не суждено было сбыться. Судьба решила все беды и перечеркнула задумки. Сделала это самым невероятным и фантастическим образом.

5  
Стоял всё ещё тёплый осенний день. В "Сияющих доспехах" приключился перерыв: Энджел, Гидеон и Шерил вышли подышать свежим воздухом во внутренний двор кабака, хотя и здесь они не смогли скрыться от устойчивого запаха специй и кипящих масел.  
Дети хозяина заведения знали обо всём, что приключилось с подругой и гордились знакомством. Гидеон даже сказал как-то, что из Энджел выйдет отличная жена, которая всегда защитит мужа от бандитов в тёмном переулке.   
Так или иначе служащие забегаловки отдыхали: Гидеон валялся на траве с зелёным стеблем во рту, а Энджел показывала Шерил, как работать ножом: не шинковать зелень и чистить овощи, а потрошить и резать так, чтобы у свидетелей не оставалось иных желаний, кроме как бежать без оглядки. Дочь кабатчика увлеклась настолько, что в одно мгновение оставила длинный порез на щеке Энджел, которая никак не ожидала такого напора от подруги.  
– Ой... Энджел, извини! – Шерил побледнела от ужаса. – Я нечаянно!  
– Ерунда. Заживёт, – Грим отмахнулась от предложения помочь.  
"Сама – дура. Тебя повариха ранила!" – подумала она.  
– Прекращайте вы уже глупостями заниматься! – рявкнул Гидеон, вскочив на ноги. – Энджел, а если бы это ты Шерил порезала?! Ты представляешь, что бы тогда сказал мой отец?  
– В лучшем случае, просто выгнал бы, – Энджел зажала кровоточащую рану платком.   
– А напоследок бы ещё высек!   
– Я бы сказала, что сама поранилась! – прокричала Шерил.  
– Ты вообще молчи! Одно дело – Энджел, но ты, сестрёнка, думай головой! У тебя будущее со сражениями никак не связано. Боже-Император! Марш на кухню, Шери!  
– Что раскричались? – во двор вышел Артур в запачканном фартуке и мятом колпаке повара.  
Возможно, будущее сложилось бы по сценарию Гидеона, но вдруг раздался гром, хотя на небе и тучки не было. Энджел посмотрела наверх и окаменела. С небес падала огромная чёрная птица, и гул от рассекаемого воздуха устрашал пронзительностью. Уже на подлете, в тот миг, когда Энджел подумала, что сейчас её друзья и она сама угодит в громадные когти небесного хищника, тёмное чудовище выправилось. Грим могла похвастаться отличным зрением и в мельчайших подробностях разглядела пришельца, перед тем, как тот начал кружить над городом. Нет, он оказался не птицей, а скорее кораблём, без парусов, но по воле Бога-Императора рассекающий лазурное небо. Корпус неизвестные мастера окрасили в чёрный цвет, а цилиндры на корме ослепляли сиянием. Корабль выглядел угрожающе: под крыльями "железной птицы" висели кроваво-красные стрелы, а борта украшали изображения посмертного лика Императора с золотыми венками и серебряными перьями.  
На немой вопрос Гидеона Толстяк Артур ответил, сбиваясь, не в силах прекратить нервную дрожь:  
– Ангелы... Ангелы в... в… вернулись!  
– Надо бежать во дворец! Они, наверное, туда полетели! – воскликнула Шерил и помчалась прочь, забыв о работе.  
Энджел, Гидеон и Артур поспешили за девочкой, рассказывая всем о чуде.  
Толпа народа затопила Винтесру. Энджел не подозревала, как много людей, оказывается, живёт в столице. Если первые минуты повара и прислуга "Сияющих Доспехов" бежала, то уже скоро бурный ручеёк влился в неспешную реку. Ремесленник гильдии королевских кузнецов впереди, уличный торговец с пожитками сбоку, позади дворянин в окружении телохранителей.  
"Такое столпотворение – просто праздник для карманников!" – подумала Энджел и крепко сжала тонкий кошелёк, всматриваясь в спутников.  
Все устремились засвидетельствовать явление Ангелов, которые не посещали Бретанцину вот уже более двадцати лет. Не все старики видели Богов, а молодежь вообще считала их чем-то невероятным, почти мифическим. Однако легенды оживали на глазах.   
В детстве Энджел любила слушать истории о приключениях Ангелов Императора, пока отец в пьяных ссорах не разогнал всю родню. Позже девушка освоила чтение и изучила Сказания О Бледных Крестоносцах. Детское воображение безгранично, иногда Грим представляла себя полководцем, которая руководила стальными исполинами в бою против непобедимой старости. В другое время она сражалась с бесконечными волнами мерзких чудовищ под названием Зеры. Ещё Энджел могла вспомнить фантазии, взбудораженные описанием тысяч казней еретиков, которые только радовались боли. Когда Дональд перестал приносить домой деньги, и не осталось семейных ценностей, которые можно было продать, время наслаждения воображаемыми приключениями завершилось. Энджел устроилась на работу, повзрослела, но никогда не забывала о том чудесном времени. Теперь былая страсть снова вспыхнула в сознании ярким маяком.  
Толпа окружила подступы ко дворцу. Никто не посмел перелезать через ограду, а во вратах выстроилась фаланга дворцовой стражи, которая ощетинилась копьями и никого не пропускала. Охрана кричала на куэсцев, но никто не желал покидать площадь, так и не увидев Ангелов.  
– Энджел, забирайся на плечи! – предложил Гидеон. – Расскажешь, что там!  
Девушка не стала возражать и нависла над человеческим морем. Куда ни глянь – люди с взволнованными или даже испуганными лицами. Вдалеке высокие шпили королевского дворца, которые клинками взрезали голубое небо. В лучах солнца они выглядели будто бы покрытыми золотом. Купола сверкали как звёзды, а крепостные стены поражали белизной мрамора. Вокруг них раскинулся ухоженный парк с искусственными прудами и кустарниками, с очертаниями животных и сказочных персонажей.  
– Ничего не видно, Гидеон, – развела руками Грим.  
Власти смилостивились и не заставили народ ждать слишком долго. Стража расступилась, чтобы пропустить глашатаев. Зазвучали трубы, и гул толпы стих. Раздался звонкий голос королевского вестника:  
– Восславьте Императора, граждане Куэса! Бретанцину снова защищают Ангелы, и напасть обойдёт стороной! По всему миру пройдут рыцарские турниры, и победители отправятся на небеса, чтобы участвовать в Великом Крестовом Походе! Слава Королю! Слава Ангелам! Слава Императору!

6  
В поместье Грим начался военный совет. Совещались два офицера и один солдат.  
– Ты с ума сошёл! На турнирах убивают! – воскликнул Дональд.  
– От жизни вообще умирают, – пожал плечами Александр.  
– Хорошо тебе, ничем не рискуешь!  
– Вот так значит?! – скривился Тейлор. – Ты случаем не заметил, что я выгляжу старше, хотя моложе тебя, а?! Знаешь, как мне надоел Вулф?! Еженедельно искать выходы из сложнейших дел и разгребать последствия этих, как король говорит, "шалостей". Мерзавец на прошлой недели заколол человека во время дуэли, сына одного богатейшего торговца. Я чуть не рехнулся, пока заметал следы!  
– Ты можешь просто уйти со службы, а я уже не верну Энджи, если она погибнет.  
– Уйти со службы?! Под каким предлогом? “Прошу прощения, милорд, но ваш сын – животное, и я не желаю больше оставаться с ним рядом”, так что ли?!  
– Ты же вон какой седой! Наверняка умный, что-нибудь придумаешь!  
– Хватит, отец! – Энджел встала из-за стола. – Я, между прочим, рядом, но нет, меня даже не спрашивают!  
Дональд посмотрел на дочь. Он не мог определиться с чувствами, что он ощущает сильнее: любовь или злость.  
– Я буду участвовать в турнире! – Энджел сжала кулаки. – Встречусь с Вулфом и отомщу ему за себя и за всех, пострадал от этого ублюдка!  
Дональд проиграл противостояние с дочерью и перевёл взгляд на Александра.  
– Каков Вулф?  
– Жестокий убийца. Скорее всего зарубит всех соперников без пощады, а даже с большим наслаждением. Вот только ни тебе, ни мне, ни сейчас или когда мы были молодыми, он не угроза. Ничего особенного собой не представляет.  
– Трон! Энджел тоже ещё не солдат! – Дональд ударил кулаком по столу, чем вызвал какофонию оркестра столовых приборов и посуды.  
– На турнирах Ангелов все участники – дети, – Александр нервно отбивал пальцами дробь. – Старше семнадцати никого нет, сам знаешь!  
Воцарилось молчание, которое нарушил Тейлор спустя минуту размышлений.  
– Самое важное – негласный запрет на участие женщин. Никто проверять, конечно, не будет, так как люди и помыслить не могут о том, что девушка способна победить.   
– Я слышала, что в 4430-ом году участвовала одна девушка, Йолив – дочь морского разбойника, – тихо заметила Энджел.  
– Наслышан, – кривая ухмылка пересекла лицо Дональда. – Вот только по легендам Йолив лицом напоминала мужчину, поэтому никто и не обратил внимания, пока трупы после турнира обирать не стали.  
– Я предлагаю заявиться Чёрным Рыцарем, который принял обет молчания! – предложил Александр.  
– Безумие, – покачал головой Дональд.  
– И я согласна на него! – завершила спор Энджел.

7  
Небо обрушило на город стену воды. Ливень хлестал с такой яростью, что блики света приобретали на воде человеческие очертания. Казалось, что даже призраки прошлого явились, чтобы посмотреть на столкновение тех, кто пожелал отправиться на небеса вместе с Ангелами Его.  
Несмотря на непогоду, кандидатов было много. Никто и не обратил внимание ещё на одного соискателя: высокого, худого человека в грязных штанах, потёртых сапогах и чёрном поддоспешнике, поверх которого воин надел черную же кирасу. За спиной соискатель нёс круглый щит без герба и одноручный меч, похожий на сотни схожих орудий убийств других рыцарей. Такое оружие называли тип XI: тонкий клинок длиной в руку взрослого человека, прямоугольная гарда, короткая рукоять с навершием в форме диска. Однако неизвестный рыцарь мог похвастаться одной отличной от прочих кандидатов деталью – необычным шлемом.  
Защита полностью прикрывала лицо воина. Сфероконический шлем с полумаской, изогнутым наносником и бармицей позволял рассмотреть лишь тёмно-синие глаза воина. Рыцарь не терял времени даром. Он не стал выкрикивать боевые кличи или бросать вызов соперникам, а сразу прошествовал к распорядителю боёв, который скрылся от дождя в палатке с королевским гербом, белым тореном с огромными рогами на красном поле.  
– Ещё рыцарь?! – удивился пожилой мужчина, закутавшийся в плащ. – Не стой столбом, проходи внутрь и закрой за собой! Вот ведь дрянная погода, я уже до костей промерз!  
Рыцарь в чёрном не отвечал, он достал из кожаной сумки у пояса металлическую трубку, открутил колпачок и передал лист бумаги распорядителю. Тот с любопытством достал из нагрудного кармана стеклышко монокля и принялся читать послание.  
"Я – странствующий монах, который принял обет целомудрия, молчания и нестяжания. Отрёкся от мира, чтобы познать величие Его, и Бог-Император ответил мне знамением, призвав на турнир. Буду сражаться во имя Господа нашего и прославлять Ангелов каждым движением".  
– Прекрасно! Некоторой таинственности как раз и не хватало. Король обожает неожиданности!  
Воин ответил на радость чиновника тишиной.  
– Приготовьтесь к битве. Несмотря на дождь, она будет жаркой! – воскликнул распорядитель.

8  
Отвратительная бурая каша пополам с водой затопила ристалище, отчего золочёный пластинчатый доспех первого соперника Энджел выглядел смешно и неуместно. Противник и без того не впечатлил девушку: на голову ниже, медленный, неуклюжий, похожий на игрушку, которую выбросил капризный ребёнок. Противник и сам был ребёнком.  
– Сэр Люк Мэннинг, старший сын генерала Бенедикта, участник манёвров армии Куэса, победитель турнира "Золотое Кольцо" Тумобрии, хозяин хорунтских ферм Винтесры, сходится в поединке с Чёрным Рыцарем! – провозгласил глашатай.  
Грим отсалютовала сопернику, тот же просто пошёл напролом, воинственно подняв ростовой прямоугольный щит и изукрашенный выгравированными изображениями ящериц меч. Вот только угрозу как ветром сдуло, когда золотой воин поскользнулся и упал в грязь лицом.   
"Всегда пользуйся случаем, иначе противник отнимет твою удачу!" – так говорил Дональд Грим, и его дочь рванулась вперёд.  
Люк ещё не успел подняться на ноги, как получил несколько ударов по топфхельму. Голова юноши закружилась, ноги подкосились, и он вновь погрузился в липкое болото.  
"Бойся лёгких побед – они подтачивают осторожность!" – девушка вспомнила ещё одну отцовскую мудрость, хотя восторг уже завладел ею и отогнал прочь неприятную сырость.  
Успех согревал.  
В то же самое время Дональд с Александром наблюдали за боями, сидя подле короля, в окружении телохранителей. Эбберт Грей пригласил старых солдат к себе в ложу. По сравнению с ними монарх почти не изменился за последние пятнадцать лет: корона будто бы сросшаяся с лысой головой, пышная русая борода, узкий подбородок, который походил на лезвие ножа, и могучие плечи.  
– Чертовски рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, Дональд, – король даже привстал с трона, чтобы поприветствовать человека, который некогда беспримерной храбростью расширил его владения во время ключевой битвы. – Я всегда знал, что если и найдётся кто-то способный победить Мрачного Жнеца, то этот "кто-то" скрывается в зеркале. Хорошо, что ты, наконец, поборол злобного двойника.  
– Спасибо, ваше величество, – Грим ответил рукопожатием и отметил, что старик не растерял силы звериной хватки. – Вовремя вспомнил о том, как любил когда-то Розу. Дочь теперь не отличить от неё, и я решил не предавать память о супруге пьянством.  
– Ах... эта любовь, – произнёс король. – Никогда не поймёшь до конца, в счастье она тебе или на беду. Как, кстати, поживает Энджел? Чем занимается?  
– Работает поваром в одном столичном кабаке. Задумывается о военной службе.  
– Яблоко от яблони, – улыбнулся Эбберт.  
– Молю Императора, чтобы была поудачливее, – Дональд бросил беглый взгляд на арену, которую дочка уже успела покинуть.  
Объявляли следующих участников. Вулф Грей вышел против ещё одного юного представителя дворянства.  
– А своему сыну я бы пожелал терпения, – Грей тоже посмотрел на отпрыска, – не помешала бы ещё обыкновенная человеческая доброта. Уж и не знаю, в кого он такой уродился.   
Вулф бросился в атаку. Он неистово вращал двуручным мечом, как будто не ощущая вес такого оружия. Не прошло и минуты, как соперник заверещал, словно резаный грокс, бросил иссечённый щит и попытался убежать. Вулф подсёк ноги жертве, а потом, вдоволь насладившись истошными криками, пронзил голову противника так, что лезвие вышло изо рта. Трибуны затихли от невероятно жестокой первой смерти на турнире.  
– Я посвящаю победу Императору! Слава Ангелам Его! – проревел Вулф сквозь маску каркасного шлема, который был выполнен в виде оскаленной пасти жадного до крови хищника.  
Дональд Грим побледнел.

9  
– Сэр Уолтер Элойс, десятник армии Куэса, сходится в поединке с Чёрным Рыцарем!  
Энджел разочаровалась в турнире. Она всегда считала, что тот, у кого достаточно средств, чтобы позволить себе дорогое снаряжение, просто обязан уметь им пользоваться. Однако раз за разом соперниками девушки оказывались дети, которые решили, что уже достаточно повзрослели, чтобы махать опасными игрушками. Она считала так пока не схватилась с Уолтером.  
Молодой солдат, несмотря на тяжесть хауберка, ловко уходил от выпадов Грим. Элойс сражался парными короткими мечами и вращался стальным смерчем. Энджел получила от солдата столько ударов, сколько не смогли нанести предыдущие соперники вместе взятые. Дух захватывало, когда Энджел отбивала одну атаку сверху, а враг уже пытался разить в лицо или под щит. Клинок всегда свистел поблизости, Уолтер не давал ни мига, чтобы отступить и собраться с духом. Энджел двигалась только на инстинктах и бесконечно благодарила отца, за то что отточил их.  
Однако Элойс увлёкся танцем, он почувствовал неуверенность Грим и начал действовать наглее, за что поплатился. Противники скрестили клинки и в скрежете металла Энджел выбила один меч Уолтера выпадом щита. Элойс попытался отскочить, но получил удар ногой в живот и растянулся на спине. Он перекувыркнулся и ушёл от стального града, которым Грим уже собиралась осыпать противника, но теперь потерянный меч был уже слишком далеко.  
– Впечатляюще, – проговорил измазанный грязью солдат, когда перебросил меч из левой руки в правую.  
Энджел молчаливой погибелью двинулась на Уолтера. Грим атаковала, но Элойс не растерялся, перехватил руку девушки и попытался обрубить её. Энджел отбила удар, но Уолтер не отпускал. Элойс перехватил руку и вывернул её, приложив к этому воистину богатырскую силу. Энджел вскрикнула и солдат на миг оцепенел.  
– Женщина?! – толпа на трибуне бушевала, наблюдая за прекраснейшим из поединков, поэтому открытие поразило только Уолтера.  
Он замешкался и пропустил удар краем щита снизу по челюсти. Элойс отшатнулся, выплевывая выбитые зубы, и пропустил ещё один выпад по лицу, который и отправил его в лужу грязи.  
– И победителем становится... Чёрный Рыцарь! Объявляется получасовой перерыв перед схваткой десятилетия!  
Страсти накалялись. Все желали узнать, кто же скрывается под маской. Однако ставили состоятельные люди всё-таки на Вулфа Грей. Королевский отпрыск никого не оставил в живых.  
Тем временем Энджел заперлась в небольшой комнате, одной из многих отведённых для участников соревнования, и приводила себя в порядок. Он кусала губы от обиды за просчёт, который обошёлся слишком дорого. Сэр Уолтер Элойс свернул девушке кисть. Конечность опухла и двигалась с невыразимой болью, настолько острой, что Энджел закусила кожаный ремень и плакала, когда пыталась поправить последствия травмы. В конце концов она сдалась и закрепила кисть с помощью щепок, в которые превратила стул со злости. Энджел повесила щит на правую руку и взмахнула мечом. Отец, конечно, заставлял её сражаться разными хватками, но девушка так и не привыкла биться левой. Энджел наполнилась отчаянием, но только на миг.   
"Когда перед тобой стоит выбор, погибнуть или жить сдавшись, единственный правильный выбор – смерть. Это не особенно трудно. Преисполнись решимостью и иди вперёд. Всё самое страшное, что могло с тобой произойти, уже произошло. Никогда не верь обещаниям, не бойся судьбы, не проси о пощаде", – так говорил её отец.  
Мурашки пробежали по спине. Энджел Грим ощутила красоту этого мига и вышла из покоев, чтобы встретиться с кошмаром.

10  
– Чёрный Рыцарь хорош, – Эбберт отпил вина из бокала. – Я таких боёв не видел уже очень давно. С осады Скипси, например, – король усмехнулся и подмигнул Дональду.  
– Ваш сын тоже производит впечатление, – не моргая, заметил Грим.  
– Карты на стол, Дональд, – проскрипел зубами Грей. – Какого чёрта ты приволок дочь на турнир? Что за шутки? Она всё равно не станет Ангелом!  
– Дело не в Бледных Крестоносцах, Ваше Величество, – Грим краем глаза заметил, что телохранители потянулись к мечам и начал действовать.  
Он отбросил перчатку, под которой скрывалась тонкая полоска заточенного железа. Дональд рванулся к королю и приставил лезвие к горлу. Александр тем временем схватил ближайшего стражника и выкинул на арену. Остальные охранники бросились было рубить и колоть, но их нервным взмахом ладони остановил король.  
– Моя дочь и без турниров – Ангел. Ваш же сын – сам Гор и пора с ним покончить!  
– Я, пожалуй, даже оставлю тебя в живых, Грим, – король выплюнул последнее слово как ругательство. – Пришлю тебе в подарок лоскуты, которые останутся от твоей дочурки. Ты же просто сдохнешь, предатель! – пригрозил Эбберт Александру, который стоял напротив телохранителей, угрожая им трофейным мечом.  
– Посмотрим, – кивнул Тейлор. – Ваше Величество, прикажите продолжить турнир.  
События в королевской ложе отлично видел весь собравшийся народ. Среди толпы стали разноситься новые споры: убьют ли короля к концу соревнований или нет.  
В то же время Вулф Грей вышагивал из стороны в сторону перед молчаливым Чёрным Рыцарем. Он забросил двуручный меч на плечо и нетерпеливо шевелил пальцами, будто играя на невидимом музыкальном инструменте.  
– Люди Винтесры, произошло недоразумение, – прокричал король, хотя у его горла находилась холодная и острая погибель, – но, как бы то ни было, турнир должен продолжаться! В финале встречаются Вулф Грей, сын Эбберта Грея, наследник короны Куэса и безродная собака, Энджел Грим!  
Вулф застыл. Он поднял забрало:  
– Вот так встреча! – узкое лицо скривилось в хищной ухмылке. – Отлично, просто отлично. Сражения будоражат кровь, сердце бьётся чаще, и я готов завершить начатое той милой зимней ночью.  
– Попробуй.  
Вулф бросился к девушке. Он атаковал даже яростнее, чем в прошлых сражениях.  
Энджел стала льдом, не из-за страха, а в предельной сосредоточенности. Она не отражала сокрушительные замахи, а отскакивала, стараясь вымотать хищника.  
Вулф неумолимо шёл следом. В один миг он подобрался вплотную. Энджел уклонилась от разрубающего замаха, но Грей отвёл меч в сторону, а свободной рукой схватил девушку, разбежался и, пока она не успела уколоть, бросил на стену арены. Энджел больно ударилась спиной, голова загудела, мир вокруг раздвоился.  
Энджел каталась по грязи из стороны в сторону, пока рядом раз за разом падал клинок хищника. Грей взвыл от нетерпения, подошёл ближе и стал избивать девушку ногами.  
Вулф обрушил меч, чтобы приколоть Энджел к ристалищу. Грим в последний миг отвела голову, лезвие пробило бармицу и порезало щёку. Девушка ощутила дурманящий металлический привкус крови. Она выкрикнула боевой клич и оплела ногами хищника.  
Грей выругался, отпустил меч и отбросил Грим в сторону, где в луже утонуло оружие девушки. Энджел вскинула измазанный грязью клинок, поднялась на ноги и побежала вперёд.  
Вулф ударил поперёк, двуручный меч рассёк щит, шлем, кожу на лбу девушки, застрял. Грим отвёла щит и развернула соперника, уколола сначала в шею, а потом под колени.  
Грей упал.  
Энджел отбросила щит, обошла соперника, ударила ногой по спине, а потом вонзила меч прямо под кольчужную юбку Вулфа. Хищник взревел от боли. Девушка навалилась на клинок, вгоняя его глубже в тело насильника.  
– Вулф, нет! – закричал король. – Убейте мразей! Всех до еди...  
Эбберт Грей зажал рану, но жизнь алым фонтаном била сквозь пальцы.  
Александр сцепился с телохранителями, а на арене появились солдаты, которые не стали подходить ближе к Чёрному Рыцарю, а предусмотрительно выстрелили из арбалетов.  
Вот только болты не прибили Энджел Грим к стене. Они зависли в воздухе, и девушка, словно во сне, осторожно вышла из-под обстрела, а потом взяла один из снарядов, чтобы убедиться в его существовании.  
В центре ристалища внезапно, словно из ниоткуда, появился великан, который превосходил ростом на две головы даже самых высоких мужчин королевства. Он скрывал голову под серым капюшоном. Люди с трибун отчётливо разобрали герб неизвестного колдуна: цветущее древо, окружённое пламенем.  
Солдаты помешкали мгновение, а потом с рёвом "отомстим" бросились к Чёрному Рыцарю. Великан повёл рукой, и неведомая сила подбросила гвардию короля в воздух, словно сильнейший ураган, который сносит дома.  
– Меня зовут Сангвиний и я представляю Ангелов Его, – прогудел колдун и сбросил капюшон.  
Люди на трибуне окаменели, кто-то рухнул на колени, другие в обморок. Даже телохранители короля застыли на месте, а не прикончили раненых убийц.  
– Священные обычаи турниров незыблемы! – никто не смог бы возразить против божественности колдуна, глядя на его лицо. Крупные уши, нос с горбинкой, вытянутая пасть с острейшими звериными клыками, бакенбарды, брови и волосы, которые скорее напоминали жёсткую шерсть. – Кем бы не оказался победитель турнира, он победитель. Насилие должно прекратиться, пока я не позволю! – великан обратил внимание на Чёрного Рыцаря. – Подойди ближе.  
Призыв встряхнул Энджел, которая, как и остальные люди, оцепенела от столкновения со сказкой. Девушка подошла ближе к колдуну, с каждым шагом поражаясь насколько он выше и шире неё. Тростинка рядом с могучим древом. Энджел собралась с духом и обратилась к Ангелу:  
– М... мой отец и его друг. Их могут убить. Вы поможете?  
Яростный взгляд золотистых глаз с вертикальными зрачками смягчился.  
– Полагаю, победитель имеет право на исполнение желания, – колдун вытянул руку.  
Дональд и Александр вылетели из ложи и упали рядом с великаном.  
– Отец! – Энджел обняла Дональда, который ошеломленно озирался.  
Грим даже решил вдруг, что Бог-Император пошутил, и сейчас старый солдат проснётся после очередного пьяного разгула.  
– Всё хорошо, дочка, – Грим сбросил шлем Энджел и поцеловал её в рассечённый лоб.  
– Следуйте за мной, – приказал Ангел.  
Троица последовала за ожившей легендой, которую ничто и никто не мог остановить: железные решётки гнулись, врата прогорали в пепел, а солдаты падали без сознания. На рыночной площади, которая окружала арену, среди обломков торговых лавок стояла чёрная стальная птица. Ангел без колебаний последовал прямо в тёмное нутро небесного зверя. На корабле оказалось два ряда кресел. Колдун усадил пассажиров и закрепил их ремнями.  
– При взлёте вас вдавит в сиденья, – Ангел обхватил огромной лапой тонкую ладонь Энджел. – Успокойтесь, это нормально.  
Девушка внезапно почувствовала тёпло, которое поднимается от вывиха и забирает боль. Она неуверенно подвигала кистью и не почувствовала неудобства, потом ощупала раны на лице – они закрылись сами по себе. Потом Ангел исцелил прикосновением Дональда и Александра.  
– А вы правда тот самый Сангвиний? – спросила девушка чуть погодя.  
– Нет, – Ангел улыбнулся и покачал головой, – меня так назвали родители в его честь.   
Когда сам воздух перестал давить в грудь, Ангел отвёл девушку к капитану летучего корабля, к Богам, закованным в сталь с ног до головы. Энджел посмотрела сквозь стекло и чуть было не потеряла сознание. Она увидела чернейший мрак, мириады звёзд и голубой шар внизу. Мелкая дрожь сотрясла девушку, она почувствовала, как волосы встали дыбом, когда рулевой повернул корабль, и Энджел разглядела, куда они направляются. Велики чудеса Ангелов, но девушка и представить не могла, что высоко в небесах у Богов есть даже не один дворец, а целых три, один другого больше.  
– Ладно-ладно! Полегче! – усмехнулся Сангвиний. – Ты очень впечатлительна, Энджел. Поверь, все эти чудеса – только начало!  
Ангел не соврал. Энджел Грим пыталась напрячь все извилины мозга, чтобы не забыть и мельчайшую деталь, виденную её в летучем храме. Образы цветным калейдоскопом мельтешили перед взором: безумный муравейник из стали, люди с пустыми взглядами и искусственными частями тел, ожившая скала в маске и короне, которая оглушала страшным басом и многое другое. Прошли считанные минуты, а Энджел уже получила впечатлений на целую жизнь вперёд.  
Открываются двери в тронный зал. Привратники грозно смотрят на гостей. Один в звериной маске и серых доспехах сжимает в руках зубастый топор. Второй на голову выше и гораздо шире, за счёт великолепных чёрных лат, опирается на молот.  
У трона стоят слуги смерти: лик одного не отличается от изображений Бога-Императора-во-смерти с древних икон, другой пугает черепом волка или иного, неизвестного Энджел хищника. Они скрестили оружие, алебарду и молот, перед предводителем Ангелов.  
Слуги смерти расходятся, и Энджел видит небожителя: он облачён в такие же латы, как и один из привратников, но правый наплечник сияет золотой львиной головой. Бледная маска служит Богу лицом. У трона стоит тонкое изящное копьё и громоздкое нечто из переплетений цилиндров, коробов и рукоятки, похожей на арбалетную. Предводитель Ангелов даже не шевелится при виде гостей.  
– Терпение, дочь Бретанцины, – прогремел Ангел с посмертным ликом Бога-Императора. – Магистр здесь и повсюду. Теперь он чаще спит, потому что видит много того, что недоступно смертным.  
Энджел и не собиралась выражать неудовольствие, а с восторгом изучала Ангелов, их оружие, убранство вокруг.  
– Я – Эллисон Грус, – продолжала смерть, – родился около четырёхсот лет назад в горах Скошландии и прошёл отбор в Бледные Крестоносцы, когда под ударами мечей сложили головы все остальные кандидаты. Скажи, дитя, существуют ли ещё северные кланы или даже история о них осыпалась прахом?  
Энджел даже не знала, что ответить. Она не так сильна была в хрониках, как в легендах. Дональд поддержал дочь:  
– Кланы вот уже век как стали частью Страткладской Империи, чтобы совместно противостоять аппетитам Тумобрии.  
– Союз?! С имперцами! – Анатолийский Странник сотворил знамение аквилы. – Неисповедимы пути Бога-Императора!  
– Здравствуйте, братья, – вдруг прозвучал искусственный голос, который словно нож резал слух. – Приветствую и вас, убийцы короля.  
Кровавое сияние глаз озарило бледную маску предводителя Ангелов. Великан двигался стремительно, несмотря на громоздкие доспехи. Одно мгновение он стоял перед Энджел, в другое находился уже далеко позади. Девушка никак не могла уследить за такими чудесами, поэтому просто сосредоточилась на слугах смерти, которые камнем застыли подле трона.   
– Слава и тебе, Энджел, – девушка ощутила, как мёртвые, железные пальцы Бога охватывают её плечи. – Ты победила на турнире Куэса и заслуживаешь награды. Обычно чемпион получал право вступить в ряды Бледных Крестоносцев, но сегодня случай совершенно отличный. Знаешь, почему?  
– Я – первая девушка, которая победила?  
– Верно.  
– Значит, вы не примете меня? – Энджел сдерживалась всю дорогу и не задавала очевидного вопроса Сангвинию, но теперь слёзы побежали по лицу.  
"Увидеть столько чудес и не прикоснуться к ним!"  
Искусственные руки предводителя Ангелов едва слышно поскрипывали при движениях. Бог со всей возможной чуткостью прикоснулся к щекам Энджел и смахнул солёные капли.  
– Может быть, ты никогда не станешь Ангелом Императора, Энджел, но отец прав насчёт судьбы. Ты – Ангел даже без званий и заслуг, доказывала это каждым мгновением своей жизни.  
Девушка взяла себя в руки и больше не плакала, но ком в горле ещё мешал нормально дышать. Однако магистр навис над самым ухом девушки, и каждое слово змеиного шёпота наполняло Энджел уверенностью и спокойствием.  
– Тебя ждёт будущее полное приключений. Исполнятся многие мечты, даже те, о которых ты, Энджел, успела позабыть. Побываешь в сотнях миров и познакомишься с тысячами людей, а однажды судьба капитула будет зависеть от твоих действий и это ещё не конец. Мечтай, Энджел! Сегодня – день чудес!


End file.
